Possessed
by FireMightyena
Summary: "You must find the Shen Gang Wu, the Dragon of Light and defeat Raimundo within three days." Master Fung said sagely, his blue eyes scanning the faces of the Xiaolin Dragons of Fire, Water and Earth. "If you fail to do so, the Dragon of Darkness would have complete control over Raimundo's body and the Dragon of Darkness would remain in Raimundo's body... forever..."
1. Chapter 1

Storm: Disclaimer: FireMightyena does not own Xiaolin Showdown. If she did, good Jack would appear more often.

Chapter 1: Defeated

A silhouette of a long shape flew through the air, moving up and down which reminded watching people of the waves crashing onto the beach. Those who didn't know better would have thought that it was a magical flying python.

But it wasn't.

"So, gecko," a chocolate brown haired fifteen-year-old boy said, peeking over Kimiko's shoulder to look at the back of Dojo's head. "How much further to the Shen Gang Wu?"

"I-I-I d-don't k-k-know… but I'm g-g-guessing it's p-pretty n-n-n-near…" replied the stuttering dragon, who chose to ignore the gecko comment which came from Raimundo, Shoku Warrior and leader of the team. Dojo rolled his eyes at the mere thought of it. Even though Raimundo had became Shoku Warrior and leader of the team, he was still as lazy and notorious as ever, playing pranks at every possible moment. Dojo's train of thought was interrupted when he let a loud sneeze, making everyone riding on his back nearly fall off.

"Urgh… my tongue is starting to blister so badly…"

"Way too personal." A raven-haired girl said bluntly.

"What kind'a Shen Gang Wu are we rounding up anyway?" Clay asked in his Texas accent, one hand holding onto Dojo and the other pulling the brim of his beloved cowboy hat closer to his face.

"If only a certain someone remembered to bring the scroll, we would have known." Raimundo replied, narrowing his eyes at the girl sitting in front of him.

Noticing that everyone was glaring at her, Kimiko defended herself. "It's not my problem that Kieko called me while I was preparing for the all-important Shen Gang Wu hunt."

"That is most irresponsible of you, Kimiko." Omi chided. "I wouldn't have forgotten to bring the scroll as I am the most responsible of all which is why…"

Everyone else rolled their eyes and tuned the monk out as he crowed about how responsible he was.

Suddenly, something shining in the distance on a mountain caught everyone's attention.

"Viola!" Raimundo cried out, standing up rather shakily on Dojo's body. "Shen Gang Wu at 12 o' clock!" He plunged downwards, only to fly up a second later, the air pushing him up and the wind propelling him forwards.

He zoomed past Dojo quickly, leaving his friends behind and landed gracefully on the mountain top and hurried over to it.

It was a small statue, about two times the size of his fist, of a coal black dragon coiled up. Its crimson eyes, probably made from rubies glinted dangerously and Raimundo could practically feel its power pulsing towards him. He laid his hand on the Shen Gang Wu.

At the same time Chase did.

The Shen Gang Wu glowed brightly, indicating the start of a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo informed the Heylin Dragon Master, frowning slightly.

"The game will be Xiaolin Sparring." Chase declared calmly, with no trace of hesitation in his voice. "We would use no Shen Gang Wu."

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo and Chase yelled as Dojo landed on the mountain top.

The sky turned gray as dark ominous clouds covered the once clear blue sky. Lightning flashed as a huge, flat piece of rock rose from the mountain. Two huge flat pieces of rock floated in the air a safe distance away from the sparring area. One of which the Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo stood on, now clad in blue armor. The Shen Gang Wu floated in mid-air, hallowed in yellow light.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" Raimundo and Chase yelled as they charged at each other.

Chase unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks while advancing towards Raimundo, planning to knock him off the rock they were standing on. Raimundo simply moved backwards while cocking his head to avoid the attacks. Leaping into the air, Raimundo yelled, "Shoku Star, Wind!" A huge gust of wind swept Chase of off his feet and spinning uncontrollably in the raging winds.

Suddenly, it seemed as though the tornado was forced apart and there hovering in mid-air was Chase in his lizard form. Chase hissed at Raimundo furiously before he lunged at the boy, rapidly closing the distance between Chase and Raimundo.

Wrapping his jaws around Raimundo's left arm, he snapped them shut, earning him a bloodcurdling scream from Raimundo. Wuya, Jack and Hannibal Bean were now cheering as the Xiaolin Dragons in training stared in horror as Raimundo gritted his teeth.

Balling his right hand into a fist, Raimundo rammed his knuckles into the side of Chase's snout. Chase let go, slightly dazed as Raimundo examined his wound. There were several teeth marks on his arm from which blood flowed profusely. The blood dripped onto the ground, creating a small puddle of crimson blood by Raimundo's feet.

Getting into an offensive stance, Raimundo narrowed his eyes at the lizard as he held out his right hand and made a 'bring it on' gesture with his fingers. Chase rushed at Raimundo at an alarming speed, his spiky tail trashing about wildly.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Raimundo let calmness wash over him. He blocked out the roar of the audience and ignored Chase who was dangerously close now. Suddenly, Raimundo's eyes snapped open. As Raimundo raised his hands, the wind seemed to pick up, making pebbles tumble around, leaves to dance in the air and clothes to flutter in the air.

"Shoku Dragon Outrage, Wind!" Raimundo yelled as the wind above his head swirled like a tornado. It soon parted to reveal a translucent Chinese dragon, its long whiskers flowing as its eyes glinted.

With hunger for power.

Everyone in the audience except for Dojo gasped as the dragon roared, revealing razor-sharp teeth before it swooped down towards Chase. It circled Chase, flying faster and faster with each passing second as it soon became a blur which the naked eye could not see. It snapped up Chase with its jaws and shook its head, like a mischievous puppy playing with its new chew toy. With a deft flick of its head, the dragon sent Chase flying in a horizontal line high up into the air. The dragon flew up swiftly and smacked Chase down to the ground with its tail, watching in satisfaction as Chase dropped 20 feet straight down into the ground. The dragon looked into Raimundo's emerald eyes and bowed its head, before it faded away into the wind.

There was a loud thud followed by a cloud of dust which settled over the crater that Chase created and pained groaning emanating from the crater.

Raimundo staggered over to the crater and squinted at the lizard as his vision swam in and out of focus. Chase smirked, hiding his agony as he stood up shakily and stumbled over to Raimundo who was on his knees and groaning in pain.

Chase stooped down to Raimundo's eye level and his smirk grew even wider, if that was possible. "Tired already, Shoku Warrior hmm?"

Raimundo panted heavily as he tried to get up from his position on the ground. Master Fung had warned Raimundo about the enormous mental exhaustion the user will face after using the attack, 'Shoku Dragon Outrage, Wind'. It was only to be used as a last resort.

Chase calmly raised a finger to Raimundo's forehead and gave him a little push. Raimundo toppled over like a sack, panting heavily.

There was a bright flash as the rock lowered itself down to the part where it was detached from. The clouds cleared and the sky became clear blue again.

The Xiaolin Warriors rushed over to their fallen leader as Chase, Wuya, Hannibal Bean smirked at them as they departed, Jack yelling, "So long, Xiaolin Losers!"

! #$%&! #$%&

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko was helping Raimundo to bandage his arm in the medical room as they endured Omi's constant ranting about how he should be made Shoku Warrior. After awhile, Clay sauntered into the medical room, grabbed Omi by the scruff of his neck and walked out again.

"That's some bite you got there." Kimiko commented as she scrutinized the bandage. After the blood had seeped through the bandage yet again, she sighed in frustration and got the roll of bandages and snipped off a portion using her scissors.

"Oh, I've got bitten by a once powerful Xiaolin monk who turned into a Heylin Dragon with inch-long teeth. Of course I'm okay." Raimundo mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He hissed in pain as Kimiko wound the bandage around his wound too tightly.

"Whoops, sorry."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kimiko admired her 'masterpiece' proudly. Due to huge amount of bandages used, the blood no longer seeped through the white bandage.

"Thanks, Kim." Raimundo said as he got up from his seat and walked to his cubicle.

"Welcome, Rai." Raimundo heard Kimiko call after him and he smiled.

Master Fung was away at Master Monk Guan's temple and had given the whole day off to the Xiaolin monks due to things he needed to discuss with Master Monk Guan and Raimundo intended to spend his time to the fullest. By sleeping.

He opened the door to his cubicle and lay down on the mat, planning to get some shut-eye when a loud beeping was heard.

Opening his eyes groggily, Raimundo fumbled in his bag for his handphone.

He flipped it open and the three digital words, '1 unread message(s)' blinked at him, prompting Raimundo to open his inbox and check his message.

He did and found out that the text was from his eldest sibling, Iris.

As Raimundo read the text message, his face grew pale and his hand started to shake.

Iris went to the point. Yep, she never beats around the bush. On the digital screen, five cruel words glared at Raimundo, mocking him shamelessly.

'Mom and Dad were murdered.'


	2. Chapter 2

1 hour ago…

Me: *training my Pokemon in Pokemon Sapphire and sees Mightyena with red bandanna around his neck walk in* Hey Storm, what's up?

Storm: You are aware that it has been a week since you updated on Possessed, right?

Me: *checks* AHHHH! YOU'RE RIGHT! *opens Word Doccument and starts typing like a madman*

1 hour later…

HELLOOOOO PEOPLE! Welcome back to Possessed Chapter 2. Thank you to those who reviewed. I would try to update as fast as I can on this story. The maximum time that is need for an update is a week.

Storm: FireMightyena, in any way, does not own Xiaolin Showdown. If she did, Raimundo would have beaten up Omi in 'Pandatown'.

Chapter 2: Ambushed

'Mom and Dad were murdered by someone.'

That one sentence went round and round in Raimundo's head as the sentence replayed itself like a broken tape recorder in the stricken boy's mind.

'Mom and Dad were murdered by someone.'

'Mom and Dad were murdered by someone.'

'Mom and Dad were murdered by someone.'

Curling himself into a tight ball, Raimundo released all the emotions bottled up in his heart and let the tears stream down his cheeks. Raimundo cried, berating himself for not being there to protect his parents. He knew that as the second eldest, he was the strongest fighter amongst his eight siblings. Yet, when his family needed him most, he had let them down.

Raimundo punched in Iris' number. His finger hovered above the 'Make Call' button, before he took his finger away and flipped his handphone shut before tucking away in a corner of his bag. He was too guilt-stricken to call Iris. He couldn't bear to hear her voice. To hear her voice while she was crying.

No one heard the weeping boy and no one came to comfort him as Raimundo let the tears leak from his emerald eyes.

! #$%&! #$%&

Kimiko, Omi and Clay ate their dinner while chatting with one another, each one completely at ease.

Then, as soon as Raimundo entered the dining room, the chattering faded away into nothingness as everyone stared at him. Raimundo's already unruly hair was in a mess and his emerald eyes were red and puffy and his face was tear-streaked. Switching on the kitchen tap, Raimundo rinsed his hands thoroughly before washing his face.

The tension in the air was thick as the Dragons of Water, Fire and Earth stared as the Dragon of Wind slid into his seat and quietly ate his bowl of rice. Noticing that everyone was staring, Raimundo snapped his head up and scowled at his teammates.

"What?" Raimundo growled, obviously in a bad mood.

"Ohh, nothing my friend Raimundo." Omi remarked brightly, grinning. "Before you entered, we were talking about how bravely you fought Chase Young… and failed!" Omi finished with a wide grin on his face as Kimiko and Clay fell off their chairs.

"Your point…?" Raimundo inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"My point is that I am most suitable to be Shoku Warrior as I am the greatest Xiaolin monk of all and that you do not deserve the place of Shoku Warrior because of your most humiliating defeat." Omi replied cheerfully, totally oblivious to the fact that Clay and Kimiko had popped out from behind Raimundo's back and were shaking their heads and frantically waving their arms.

Already in a bad mood, Raimundo flared up as his blood boiled. Standing up fromhis seat, he stalked out of the dining room, leaving his unfinished bowl of rice on the table.

"… was it something I said?" Omi questioned, still oblivious as Kimiko cast death glares at him while Clay sighed, shaking his head. If looks could kill, Omi would have withered on the spot there and then. "… what?" Omi said, finally noticing the glare Kimiko was shooting at him.

! #$%&! #$%&

The evening sun cast long shadows on the ground. The slanting rays gave a warm orange tinge to the sky. Darkness fell like a shroud as the giant orb of the moon lit up the night sky.

Raimundo kicked a pebble gloomily, watching as the pebble tumbled away out of his sight. Walking in the forest was one of Raimundo's favorite ways to calm down. The forest was his sanctuary.

Raimundo was dressed in a red hoodie with white stripes which ran down his sleeves, dark blue jeans which dragged across the ground and black and white running shoes. He also wore his medallion around his neck.

Raimundo walked deeper and deeper into the forest, listening to a lone wolf's howling which occasionally broke the silence of the night. The wolf's howl sounded melodious, its howl echoing throughout the forest. Raimundo could tell that the wolf was a young wolf. Its howl wasn't a wobbly, childish howl of a cub, but a heart-wrenching song of a young wolf.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Raimundo carried on into the heart of the forest, the occasional sound of snapping twigs and crunching leaves reaching his ears.

Suddenly, a loud rustle was heard. Raimundo stopped dead in his tracks and scanned the bushes on either side of the dirt path. A bush shook, indicating that something or someone was hiding inside. Raimundo warily took a few steps forwards.

Those few steps changed his life forever. Out of the bushes leapt Chase, Jack, Wuya and an enlarged Hannibal Bean.

Before Raimundo could react, Hannibal Bean and Wuya grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Raimundo struggled in vain but Wuya and Hannibal Bean held their vice-like grip on his arms.

"Looks like the Xiaolin Loser of the Wind is in a sticky situation." Jack laughed at his own crappy joke but stopped as he realized no one was laughing with him.

Chase stepped up to Raimundo to look him in the eye. Gritting his teeth, Raimundo kicked Jack in the shin, who made the mistake of going to close to the enraged Raimundo.

"OWWW! DON'T HURT ME! I BRUISE EASILY!" Jack screamed in pain girlishly as Raimundo, Chase and Hannibal Bean sniggered while Wuya sighed and massaged her forehead with her free hand.

Chase drew out the Shen Gang Wu he had won earlier, held it in front of him and pointed the Shen Gang Wu towards Raimundo. "Dragon of Darkness!"

The dragon's ruby eyes flashed momentarily. Slowly, a ripple seemed to pass through the statue. Slowly, it enlarged in size. The tallest oak tree in the forest, which was right behind the enlarging dragon, was no match for it. The dragon's crimson eyes snapped open and it uncoiled itself, roaring loudly. It scanned all the faces that stared at it and the dragon's gaze fell on Raimundo.

The dragon smirked. It turned shadowy and arched its back, before swooping down into Raimundo's body. Letting loose a scream of agony, Raimundo fell to his knees as he dug his fingernails into his scalp. His eyes flashed from emerald green to crimson red as he slowly grew in size as his body changed shape into a long, slender, black Chinese dragon with red eyes.

Chase smiled before ordering the rest of the Heylin villains to retreat as an ear-piercing roar shattered the serenity of the once peaceful forest.

! #$%&*! #$%&*

Oooooo… what happened to Raimundo? Well, you'll just have to stick around to find out!

moonlightnight1: Yeah, it's sad but it just keeps getting sadder and sadder :D don't worry there are no character deaths. At least, I think they are no character deaths… BTW thanks for the review, the story favorite, the story follow, the author favorite and the author follow! Virtual cookie for you! X3

kartoonfreek: What's gonna happen next? Not telling you! And who murdered his parents? Not telling you! Your just gonna have to stick around to find out! Your Raikim senses are tingling? Yes, yes you are right! Thanks for reviewing! Virtual cookie for you!

Storm: Please review. Or I shall rip off your-

Me: *covers mouth* sorry, he watched too much Alpha and Omega. Now, Eve's personality is rubbing off on him. *sweatdrops* please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR TWO WEEKS! *bows ten times* Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry—

Storm: Stop. Just tell us why you didn't update.

Me: Well, I brought my younger bro to Vivo City to watch Rise of The Guardians last Tuesday. IT WAS SOOOO EPIC! *.* Anyway, by the time we arrived home, it was like 6: 30pm. So I ate dinner, showered, played a little Pokemon Leafgreen and went to sleep. I went swimming with my family last Saturday and went out with them last Sunday. I had to bring my brother to the doctor on Monday. And the rest of the days I was simply lazy or not in story-writing mood or uninspired. Sorry if this chapter is bad. I suck at writing this kind of scenes T.T

Storm: Disclaimer: FireMightyena does not own Xiaolin Showdown. If she did, there would be a fourth and fifth season.

Chapter 3: Decision

The rising sun cast a rosy hue across the morning sky. Golden fingers of sunlight lit up the scene as strangely, no birds were chirping.

Raimundo groaned feebly, his right hand closing around what he thought was a pile of dirt. His emerald eyes fluttered open. When he saw what he was holding in his hand, he gasped in pure terror.

It was a dead squirrel. At least, what was left of it. Part of its head was burnt off, revealing part of its skull. Its once hazel brown fur was stained with blood and one of its arms and its tail was torn off. It had deep bite marks on its stomach. Its onyx black beady eyes remained eternally shut, never to open again.

Quickly, Raimundo released the corpse and scooted away, gasping in shock. Looking up, he realized that more dead animal bodies littered the ground ranging from rabbits, deers and squirrels. All the plants were burnt to a crisp around him. Raimundo could still see little black flames dancing around on the ground. When one of the flames touched a corpse of a deer, the seemingly harmless flame blazed instantly, devouring the corpse leaving nothing behind.

Strangest of all, Raimundo's hoodie was ripped to shreds and he could taste the rusty tinge of blood on his tongue. There were no signs of life left in the forest except for the lucky few animals which had escaped and were lurking around in the shadows, supposedly hiding from whoever had destroyed this forest.

The forest… his sanctuary… destroyed…

Raimundo flared up. Obviously the person killed for entertainment. He ripped his victims to shreds, burned down every tree in this forest and watched the victims die slowly.

Then suddenly, there was a strek of brown and lo and behold, a brown wolf stood in front of Raimundo, its intelligent golden eyes unblinking. It snarled furiously at Raimundo, as it flattened itself, preparing to attack. Raimundo could tell that the wolf was furious at him. But for what…?

Suddenly, the brown wolf twitched its ears once, twice before it turned tail and ran away.

There was a puff of smoke and Raimundo had to turn away, using his hand to cover his nose and mouth. When the smoke cleared, Chase was standing there, the sleek black crow perched carefully on his shoulder. A tiger with green eyes that matched Raimundo's own emerald eyes accompanied Chase, its stripy tail lashing from side to side.

"Still as clueless as ever, I see." Chase remarked, his hands folded behind his back.

"What are you talking about?" Raimundo growled.

"You want to know who destroyed this forest don't you?" Chase said, waving his hand at the charred trees.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Are you reading my mind or somethin'?"

"My crow can read minds." Chase revealed, rubbing the crow's head as he said so.

"Well, that's creepy. So you know who destroyed this forest don't you?"

"It's you…" Chase smirked at the look of disbelief which crossed Raimundo's features.

"Haha, very funny. Now tell me who really did it."

"Whether you believe it or not, its you."

"If I had done this, I would have remembered. Besides, I don't go around destroying forests for the fun of it."

"Ah, then how do you explain waking up in the middle of a forest which was perfectly fine last night?"

"There must have been some kind of logical explanation," Raimundo said desperately, refusing to belive that he was the culprit. "There must have been a forest fire, or something…"

Chase's smirk grew wider when he heard the desperation in Raimundo's voice. "Then how come you are unhurt, not even a small scratch or a single burn."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Raimundo exploded. "Maybe I was lucky. Maybe it started raining before the fire reached me. Maybe…" Raimundo's voice trailed off.

"Face it, Raimundo." Chase said calmly. "Your hoodie is ripped. You woke up in the middle of a burnt forest which was fine last night. A surviving animal, the brown wolf, seemed furious at you. And you have blood on your teeth, which is not your blood. The evidence says it all: you were the one who destroyed this forest."

"But…" Raimundo trembled slightly. "All these dead animals, burnt trees… if I was responsible for all this, I would be a monster, an outcast… which the Xiaolin temple would not welcome…"

"But an outcast that the Heylin side would gladly accept." Chase smiled at the boy."

"Wait a minute… you are taking advantage of me! There's no way I'm joining you and your… monsters!" Raimundo blurted out furiously. "I made that mistake once, I'm not doing it again!"

Instead of replying, Chase called his tiger over which transformed into a human. The human had robes draped all over him. A long, gray beard covered half of his face. In his hand, he held a wooden staff, on top of which rested a purple glass ball.

'A wizard…' Raimundo realized.

"Calstaff, show this boy…" Chase ordered as Calstaff, the wizard, waved his staff in a pattern in the air, his robes fluttering about as multi-colored lights surrounded him. Liquid-like stuff swirled inside the purple orb, before it cleared, to show a scene.

It showed the Xiaolin Temple. But Raimundo hardly recognized it. It's walls were reduced to rubble, and the roof had caved in. The skies were a blazing red and the plants surrounding the temple were burnt to a crisp. Thousands of dead monks littered the temple grounds. But what caught Raimundo's attention was four bodies which lay motionless on the ground. It was hard to tell who they were because of the blood covering their bodies. But Raimundo was no fool. They were the unmistakable corpses of Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Master Fung. A black shape circled in the air above the temple before it descending onto the ground without a sound. A small, green reptile slid out from under Clay's hat. Realizing that he had been discovered, Dojo smiled weakly at the black dragon which towered over his small form.

"Hi…" Dojo stuttered nervously, beads of sweat trickling down his face. "Maybe we could talk this over, dragon to…"

Before Dojo could finish, the black dragon reared, and clawed Dojo's tiny body. Its black claws dug deep into Dojo's body. As Dojo collapsed, the dragon started to change shape. Brown hair started to grow on its head and its crimson eyes turned emerald green. Raimundo could not believe his eyes. Standing at the dragon's place was none other then himself. In the vision, Raimundo smirked at the ruined temple and the corpses.

"I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen." Raimundo directed his words at the corpse of the Xiaolin dragons of Fire, Water and Earth and Master Fung.

Raimundo cackled, his laugh echoing throughout the temple.

As the vision ended, Raimundo stared wide-eyed at Chase. "It can't be… I wouldn't kill Master Fung or my friends…"

"Ah, but you would." Chase said, mock sympathy in his voice. "Three days from now on, your thirst for hunger would be uncontrollable as the dragon in you takes full control of your body. You would go on a rampage, destroying everything in your path. But you would start with the place you are currently staying at when that happens."

"There must be a way to prevent that from happening…"

"Join the Heylin side, only the Heylin side knows the cure. That way, we can prevent that from happening."

Raimundo weighed his options. Staying at the temple would endanger his friends' lives. Even though Chase may be lying, staying at the Heylin side would mean giving more time to his friends to escape before he ambushed the Xiaolin Temple.

"I accept." Raimundo said, giving Chase's outstretched hand a firm handshake. 'I'm sorry, guys…' Raimundo thought bitterly as he sealed the deal with Chase.


End file.
